Shafi
Kallyn Lake died. This is her continuation in the realm of Necromundus. For information about her life, visit her Chiaroscuro Character Page (linked at the beginning). Appearance This young elf woman is rather tall, like most of her kind, her apparent pride making her practically tower over most others. Fiery red hair, void of the slightest wave or curl, flows like fine silk to end mid-back. That is, when she wears it down. More often than not, it is pulled up into a hasty braid, more for practicality than visual appeal. Her almond-shaped eyes are a shimmering steely grey, her ears, nose and jaw bearing the typical angular qualities of her race. Shafi is far from voluptuous, having a rather small bust and curves that are not as pronounced as other females, however some might still consider her attractive. Her usual garb is a set of armor appearing to be argent white medieval banded-mail, but sometimes she can be seen in a simple tunic, trousers, and cloak. Regardless, her head is usually adorned with a saddle brown fedora, and there is a bullwhip strapped to her right hip while a dusty old book is strapped to the left. Recent Activity Fresh Corpse She died! Well, yeah, that's how all Necro characters start, isn't it? ;) As of the writing of this portion, she is level 11. Useless She tried to help take out the Sae'Kall in Southfield, but proved to be a rather pointless addition to the Necromundus forces. Her pride (already hanging by a thread due to the circumstances of her demise) has been shattered. Which is a good thing, actually. Pride was one of her biggest problems in life. Spotty Memory A few specific memories are returning to her due to visual and keyword triggers: * The Acarit Battle at Crown's Refuge (seeing the carnage at Southfield) * The loss of her unborn child earlier in the day she died. (Garviel mentioned kids) * Attacking Varal Mikin at Light's Watch (Ravus accused her of enjoying Linnael's pain at the Whisperwood Tournament) Memory's Return and the Changing of Names Fire was watching Augustus's big-screen TV when the scene of her death appeared. She, Augustus, and Nodhi watched the scene in it's entirety, which spurred Fire's mind into remembering the full details of her life. Feeling that her nickname was best left to signifying her bond with Nihanin (and to survive or die with that bond, when the day comes to find out), she wished to go back to being known as Kallyn. But as Augustus pointed out, she was no longer that woman. And so, she decided on the name Shafi (with Nodhi's help, as it means 'Healer' in the way that Nodhi means 'Dancer'). Polka is Evil Shafi and Augustus were kidnapped by a group of Nazi Bikers known as the Hell's Goosesteppers. They were replaced by clones. So I'm playing a clone for the time being. Long Overdue Update Been a while, I know. Shafi's level 50, was rescued from the Nazis, her clone is hanging out in the Whisperwood Hold region, and the original has been heading out on expeditions with a pirate crew to explore the uncharted waters of Atrum Viscus. There, your basic rundown. Logs of the Pirate Events (I'll update the list as more events are logged and posted): *Dead Man's Chest *Why's all the Rum Gone? *No Wind? *Time To Go! *Really Bad Eggs and Jones' Terrible Beasty Category:Necromundus Characters